


Meet Me By The Ocean

by thelordofstarsanddreams



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Beaches, Destiny, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, King of Hybern Defeated, Mates, Soulmates, Victory, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelordofstarsanddreams/pseuds/thelordofstarsanddreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has been won against the King of Hybern and the Night Court take a moment to reflect at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me By The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Just some reflective smut which stemmed from a prompt on tumblr. Quick and nice to write and hopefully to read as well.

Feyre didn’t know why of all places, she ended up at the beach.

It was the early hours of the morning and dawn would soon be upon them, but she couldn’t settle. How could she?

The war was over.

They’d won.

Almost two years had past since the King had taken his first step against Prythian. Blood had been shed, friends had been lost, allies had been made and even more enemies in turn. But in the end they had survived and they had triumphed.

It was there first night back in the Night Court, in Velaris.

Home.

People were celebrating, civilians drinking and dancing in the streets. Toasting there freedom.

The Inner Circle didn’t feel like joining in the parties. They were tired, exhausted from fighting, from the final push. Cassian was back with the healers, after a stunt protecting Nesta which had almost gotten him killed. The others had filed back into the town house. Truly an army weary from the war.

Feyre had excused herself rather quickly, needing to feel the warm breeze on her face, to gaze at the star filled skies she had missed so much.

The celebrations had been almost too much, and so she had walked, away from the crowds and music until it had faded behind her and eventually she’d found herself on the sandy shores, the water lapping quietly against the land. It was almost completely dark with the exception of the bright night sky above which reflected beautifully in the waves of the sea.

Without a moments pause, the made Fae stepped towards the tide, dropping down onto the sand. Peeling off her heavy boots and thick wool socks, so she could stretch out her legs and let the water wash over her tired feet. It was cold, but pleasantly so, making her feel grounded, attached to reality.

Almost two years, even longer since that faithful day in the woods when she fired that arrow. How far she’d come in that time. And now, how many more years she would have.

A little sigh escaped Feyre, and she felt like she was deflated, laying back on the sand so she could gaze up at the night skies. It seemed different, like even the stars knew a battle had been won, shining brighter and more plentiful than she had ever seen.

The woman lost track of time, not sure how long she had been laying there until she felt that familiar hum along the bond she shared with her mate, the gentle nudge of fingers against her mental shield and with little coaxing she let him in.

‘You’ve been gone a while, darling. Everything alright?’

It was a soft curiosity. Not a stifling demand. Rhysand wanted only to make sure that she was okay. After everything, it felt like a lifetime since they’d been able to share each others company without the fear that it would be the last.

'I’m at the beach, come join me.’

The High Lord didn’t need to reply, and Feyre knew that the invitation was all he needed to come seeking his mate.

It seemed like no time at all when he approached her silently, sinking down on the sand next to her. Without speaking, Rhys pulled off his own boots and socks, so he could mimic her gesture, letting his feet dip into the water, remaining upright, his wing stretching out so he could feel the warm breeze.

As his hand rested against the sand, Feyre’s fingers immediately moved to lace with his and in silence, they just sat with one another. The High Lord and High Lady of the night court.

———————————————————————-

The hill which overlooked the beach had always been one of the spots Azriel had come when he needed some time to disappear.

A tree provided shelter and something to rest against and the view had always been breath taking.

It seemed like a lifetime since he’d been able to just sit, enveloped in shadows and enjoy the quiet of the world. The Illyrian had missed Velaris, but they had all done what they had too to keep the city, the court and their people safe.

On the beach below, he could see Feyre and Rhysand, the High Lord and High Lady as welcome to their moment of tranquility as anyone else. The next few months would be busy for all of them. With repairs to make, dead to mourn, courts to meet with and a new treaty needing drawn up now that the wall between Prythian and the mortal lands were gone, the pair would be as just in demand as they had been during the war. But having them together, it brought him happiness. If anyone could truly change their world for the better, it was his Lord and Lady.

Mor had approached silently, winnowing just down the hill, knowing that there were only a handful of places Azriel could be.

The woman had changed almost the moment they’d arrived back. After a long bath, she had brushed out her hair and slid into a soft, chiffon gown for the first time in months. It felt good to be reclaiming her normality. Taking back her life.

Her feet were bare, and she savored the feel of the soft, cool grass between her toes.

Of course Azriel was there, a shadow against the tree.

“Mind if I join you?”

As if by magic, the sound of her voice had the shadow shrinking away from the Spy Master as he turned his head towards the source, a gentle smile pulling onto his weary features.

“By all means.”

Azriel held out his hand to her, and Morrigan took it, forgoing the spot next to it and moving to seat herself in his lap.

They had agreed that if they survived this war, they would give each other a chance, to be together, to be a couple. And while it seemed at some points like the war would never end, to be there with him, Mor knew there was no other decision. She wanted to be with him. She loved him. And she had told him such the night they had slept together the eve of the march against Hybern.

Warm arms slid around her small waist, dragging her body close to his own as their foreheads rested together in a gentle touch.

“How’s Cassian?”

Mor’s voice was laced with concern. The Commander had already had a near miss with his wings, and his habit of self-sacrificing and almost getting himself killed was starting to become annoying, as was worrying about him.

“He’ll be fine. Just needs a few days to rest up. Nesta is looking after him.”

A gentle stroke of fingers tucked a few strands of blond hair behind her ear, as he watched Mor smile at the mention of Nesta and Cassian. All of them had anticipated those two falling together in the end. Even if they still seemed willing to fight against it. Then again, everyone probably would say the same about them.

Mor rested her head against Azriel’s shoulders, and darkness encased her, as strong wings closed around them, trapping them in a warm, comfortable cocoon.

“It’s nice to be home.”

And that was the gift at the end of the war. Getting to go home. To sit by the beach and listen to the ocean. To see the stars again and know that finally, they were safe.


End file.
